Rose Tyler
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on the movie Anastasia. Rose Tyler and the ninth Doctor are together when by a twist of fate, they are seperated. Having no memory of her previous life, Ro joins Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones to find out who she is and find the man she loves. R&R!
1. Seperated

Separated

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Doctor Who_.

A/N: I apologize in advance if I do not get Ianto's character right. I don't and have never watched Torchwood, I've only done some reading. Also, he and Jack are just friends in this story. Sarah-Jane will be in this story, but this Doctor is the Ninth Doctor, not Tenth.

It was Christmas time for Rose and the Doctor, who decided they needed a proper holiday after the incident with the Reapers and the death of Rose's father. The two time-travelers were on New Earth's New London in the fifty-first century.

They had spent most of the evening having dinner, stargazing, joking and laughing and now they were dancing together.

The ballroom of the Queen's castle was heavily decorated with gold, scarlet and silver. Christmas trees, shimmering lights, and beautiful music was everywhere.

Rose was dressed in a fine blue silk and the Doctor had even dressed in a tux instead of his usual battered leather jacket.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"For a human?" she teased.

The Doctor smirked. "No, just beautiful."

Rose smiled. "Thanks for taking me here. I really love it."

"You deserve it and I've got a little surprise for you." He pulled out her TARDIS key which now had a glimmering silver chain, sapphires and diamonds and two words engraved on it.

"'_Together Forever,_'" Rose read. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "I was broken when you met me but you changed all of that. I can't imagine my life without you. We can have my forever if you'll have it and me. I love you, Rose."

When he saw the tears in Rose's brown eyes, he wondered if he'd made a mistake, but all of that disappeared when Rose reached up and kissed him.

"Yes," she said; when they broke apart. "A million times over yes. I love you, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned his maniac grin and spun her around before kissing her again.

Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting crash and explosion. They were under attack. Quickly, the two travelers began running for their lives to get back to the train which would take them back to the TARDIS and out of harm's way.

"Rose, come on, just a bit further!" the Doctor yelled.

"I'm trying!"

Another passenger grabbed the Doctor's hand and heaved him on the train and then the Doctor held out his hand for Rose as the train began to pick up speed. "Rose, grab my hand!"

"Don't let go!"

She grabbed his hand but then she slipped and fell backwards, hitting her head on the track and falling unconscious. The Doctor tried to get to her but the other passengers refused to let him pass.

"Let me pass! I have to get her!"

"He's gone mad!" said woman.

"She's gone, mate. Sorry," said a man.

"She's not gone!" the Doctor yelled.

"If she's not dead now she will be later!" said the woman.

"No! ROSE!"

The Doctor blacked out as he was hit on the head from behind.


	2. Ten Months Later

Ten months later

In the ten months since the attack on the Queen's castle, no one had ever gone inside. Many said the place was haunted and carried a curse. Others said a Time Lord and his had once been there and whatever possessions they had left there were sold on the black market.

Businesses had finally picked up after the attack and many were quite satisfied until the last few weeks…

Ianto Jones, friend of Captain Jack Harkness ex-Time Agent bit into his lunch as he watched the people gather around and murmur about the latest rumor.

_Old woman__  
__**New Earth is gloomy!**___

_Young woman__  
__**New Earth is bleak!**_

_Paperboy__**  
My underwear got frozen standing here all week!**___

_All__  
__**Oh, since the attack on the palace our lives have been so gray!  
Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!**_

Have you heard  
There's a rumor in New Earth?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?

Curious, Ianto picked up one of the newspapers and read the headlines:

_Missing, Time Lord's Companion and Fiancé, Rose Marion Tyler_

The newspaper boy saw Ianto and explained more.

_  
__**Although all but one Time Lord did survive,  
One companion may be still alive!  
Miss Rose Tyler!  
But please do not repeat!**___

_ALL__  
__**It's a rumor,  
A legend,  
A mystery!  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumour  
That's part of our history.**_

Ianto walked by and saw a fortune teller selling snow globes and saying to her customers:__

_**They say that the Doctor  
Will pay a royal sum**___

ALL  
_**To someone who can bring Rose Tyler back!  
**_

Ianto walked past the Time Agency and heard a whistle and met up with his friend, ex-Time Agent Captain Jack Harkness and the two of them shook their heads at the black marketers stealing their stolen goods from the castle.

_**  
**__BLACK MARKEETER #1__**  
A credit for this painting!  
It's a TARDIS, I swear!**_

_BLACK MARKETEER #2__**  
Official Time Lord Robes!  
Comrade, buy the pair!**_

_BLACK MARKETEER #3__**  
I got this from the palace  
It's lined with real fur!**_

_BLACK MARKETEERS__**  
It could be worth a fortune  
If it belonged to her!**_

Jack poured them both a hot drink he'd paid for with the money from the latest con. _**  
**_

"So, Jack, what's the con this time?" asked Ianto.

"This idea is going to make us rich men and we'll never need another con," said Jack, grinning.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. That was Jack had said about the last con—which had only given them fifty credits.

"That's what you said last time and we only got fifty credits."

"This one will work," Jack insisted.

Ianto sighed. "Alright, I'll bite. What is it?"

"You know this Rose Tyler business? Well, the Doctor is offering fifty billion credits for her return."

Ianto spewed his drink across the table. "Fifty billion credits! Is he insane?"

"Nope, just in love and desperate," said Jack. "So, we'll find a girl, teach all about this 'Rose Tyler,' go to New Paris, and make the Doc think we've found his girl. Just think of it, Ianto. No more cons, no more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets out of here: one for you, one for me and one for Rose Tyler!"

_**  
**__Jack__**  
It's the rumor,  
The legend,  
The mystery!  
It's Miss Rose Tyler who will help us fly!  
You and I friend  
Will go down  
In history!  
We'll find a girl to play the part and teach her what to say,  
Dress her up and take her to New Paree!  
Imagine the reward her dear Doctor will pay!  
Who else could pull it off but you and me?  
We'll be rich**_

_Ianto__**  
We'll be rich!**_

_Jack__**  
We'll be out!**_

_Ianto__**  
We'll be out!**_

_BOTH__**  
And New Earth will have some more to talk about!**_

Jack slapped Ianto on the back. "That's the spirit, Ianto! Now let's get to it!"_****_

_All__**  
SSH!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in New Earth?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Have you heard  
There's a rumor in New Earth!  
Have you heard**_

_A cat nun  
__**Comrade, what do you suppose?**_

_ALL__**  
A fascinating mystery!**_

_Jack__**  
The biggest con in history!**_

_ALL__**  
Miss Rose Tyler,  
Alive or dead...**_

_A Time Agent__**  
Who knows?**_

XXX

Deep in the forests in a mansion of a rich family, where a young woman by the name of Ro was a maid, working hard all day long. Her blond hair was in a messy bun, her simple brown clothes were faded and beginning to tear, and her face was covered with dirt and dust.

Ro sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Ten long months she'd been working for this wretched household and she still had no clue as to her identity. She had no memory as to her previous life, very little money and possessions—save for a blue silk gown she kept in her room and a jeweled key she always wore under her shirt.

"Keep working!" said Banes, startling her out of her thoughts. "You don't get paid for lazing about!"

_I don't get paid more than one credit a month for anything_, Ro thought as she continued scrubbing. She didn't like her master's son, Banes, one bit. But she never complained.

Banes just scoffed at her. "Don't know why my mother thought we should take you in. I told her we shouldn't keep filth in this house, but no one ever listens to reason, do they? For the past ten months, we've fed you, we've clothed you—"

"You've kept a roof over my head," Ro muttered, having heard this speech a thousand times. She was used to Banes scolding and shouting.

Banes glared at her. "How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came here, but you can remember all that?"

Ro sighed. "I'm sorry, Mister Banes."

"Well, it hardly matters anymore now, does it? With my parents gone on their holiday, I've taken the liberty of finding you another job and you're leaving tomorrow! Pack your things when you're done and I want you off tomorrow morning."

Ro was horrified and shocked but didn't reply as she went on with her work.

When Ro had finished her work, packed her few possessions and headed off the next morning she kept walking until she came to a resting place. She shivered in the cold air. She had no jacket or coat and the fabric of her clothes was thin. Feeling tired, she sat down and pulled out the jeweled key she had on her neck.

_Together Forever_, read the inscription. "Whoever gave me this must've loved me," she murmured.

Was it even possible she had friends, family or a lover once before she lost her memory? Ro looked again at the sign. Down the left path would take her to her new job in the fish cannery, down the left would take her to the cities. Deciding to take the right, she headed down the path, wondering what Fate had in store for her. Softly, she began to sing.

"_**Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear!  
Or how a road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast**_

_**On this journey...to the past**_

_**Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here, my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast**_

_**On this journey...to the past**_

Ro passed by a family and stopped as she watched them all play together and felt a pang of envy and sadness. Had she ever had anything like that?

_**Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you...**_

One step at a time,  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign!  
Let this road be mine!  
Let it lead me to my past

_**To bring me home...  
At last!"**_

One way or the other, Ro would find out who she really was. Feeling a bit more confident than before, she continued down the path.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jack and Ianto had their hands full with the auditions for Rose Tyler. Word had spread quickly and women all over the galaxy had come to try for the part. Some were in their 20's, others quite old, some far too young and others weren't even human.

Jack and Ianto sat down behind a desk and crossed off yet another name on the list of people who auditioned.

"Nice, nice, very nice," said Jack to a blue-skinned woman, as Ianto yawned. "Next please!"

"This isn't working!" Ianto hissed.

"It's the last one, just shut-up and cope with it!" Jack hissed back.

A woman in her forties with brown hair, who looked scary beyond all reason came out and said, "Doctor, it's me, Rose."

Ianto banged his head on the table as Jack muttered, "Oh brother."

After leaving to get some lunch, Ianto began to lose control of his temper. "Well, that's it, Jack, game over. Our last girl completely blew it. Five hundred women and not_ one of them _was suitable enough to pretend to be Rose Tyler!"

"Oh, don't be such a quitter," said Jack. "We'll find her, Ianto. She's here somewhere. Don't forget, once we find her, we'll never have another worry as long as we live."

Ianto snorted. "I still say the guy's insane to pay fifty billion credits just for one girl."

"Hey, he's the last of the Time Lords, give him a break," said Jack. "We'll find the girl, Ianto. I know it."

Ianto didn't think so, but didn't reply as he started working on their dinner.


	3. Meeting Ro

Meeting Ro

It was late when Ro stopped for the night. She had stopped at an abandoned castle people had said was haunted since the attack upon it ten months before. The outside looked creepy and filthy but since Ro could not afford a decent meal and lodgings with her ten credits, she had no other choice but to stay there.

Inside, it was quite dusty from the lack of residents but it seemed so familiar. Ro walked around, looking at the balcony for stargazing, the dining hall and the ballroom. Despite the dirt and the dust and emptiness, the palace felt a little safe. Had she been here once before? "It's like a memory from a dream," she murmured as she gazed at her reflection.

A tune came to Ro's mind and she began to softly sing:

_**Shimmering stars,  
Traveling in time,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**_

Suddenly, Ro could see people in colorful gowns, suits and dress robes appeared out of nowhere and started waltzing, right in front of her in the hall. A couple smiled at Ro and they greeted her. Ro smiled and curtsied. She greeted another couple in the same way as well.

With these "people" around, Ro didn't feel lonely, she felt like she had finally come home and these "people" were her life-long friends. Happily, she sang again:

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...**_

Ro saw herself in a beautiful blue gown and a man dressed in black. He offered his hand for a dance and she took it as she whirled around in a lively waltz.

_**Far away, long ago.  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...**_

As they danced together, Ro felt a sense of longing for this man, whose face she couldn't see, but felt she knew.

_**And a song  
Someone sings**_

All too soon, the dance began to end and the man kissed her hand politely. He seemed reluctant as he let go and slowly backed away. Ro looked around, everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at her. She had a feeling that all of them were leaving and never come back. Her knees felt weak and she sat on the floor. She looked longingly at all the familiar faces, she wanted to join and go with them. She didn't want to be alone again....

_**Once upon a December**_

"HEY!" someone yelled, snapping Ro out of her thoughts. Her gown and all of the people vanished as she looked up to see two men—both quite handsome and looking a bit angry, one was in a dark suit and the other a WWII coat—at the door. "What're you doing in here?"

Startled, Ro began to run back up the stairs and didn't stop until one called, "Stop! Stop, stop, stop! Hold on a minute, hold on!"

Ro, quite out of breath, stopped to face the one in the coat.

"Now how did you get in he-here?" he seemed to freeze as he looked at her face.

When the other man in the suit caught up with them, the man in the coat pointed to Ro. "Ianto, do you see what I see?"

Ianto looked at the newspaper clipping, then Ro's face and his face lit up. "Yes," he said. "Yes!"

Ro, quite oblivious to this, said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. They said this place was abandoned and I just needed a place to stop for the night—hey, why are you circling me? What, were you a vulture in another life?" she snapped as the man in the coat circled her.

The man in the coat raised one eyebrow at her annoyance and said slowly. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look a lot like...hmm, never mind. So, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is my associate Ianto Jones, Miss......?"

"Ro," she said. "Or that's what people call me."

Jack raised his other eyebrow. "Ro? Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"Uh…" Ro put a hand to her forehead. "Actually, this is going to sound crazy. I don't know my last name. I was found wandering around ten months ago with no memories of my past."

"That's just perfect," Ianto muttered.

Ro glared at him before showing them her key. "Well, I do have one clue forever and that's this. No idea what it goes to or who gave it to me."

"Beautiful, though," said Jack. "So, what say you come with us to New Paris and meet the last of the Time Lords known as the Doctor?"

Ro looked confused. "Doctor Who? And what's a Time Lord?"

"A Time Lord is a very proud race from Gallifrey," said Ianto. "They harnessed the secret of traveling through space and time. Rumor has it there was a Time War with the Daleks and only one person survived—the Doctor."

"That's sad and everything, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Ro.

Ianto showed her the clipping. "We are going to reunite the Doctor with his human companion and lover, Rose Tyler."

Ro's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. "No, no, no and no."

"Why not? We've seen five hundred women already and not _one of them _looks as much like the Doctor's companion as you," said Jack.

"Look at you, you've got the same blond hair…" said Ianto.

"The same brown eyes…" Jack put in.

"Same weird key," Ianto put in.

"You're the same age, the same physical type," said Jack.

"You two are both nutters if you think that _I _am Rose Tyler!" said Ro. She tried to get past them, but Jack stood in front of her, cutting off her escape.

"Why not? You don't know what happened to you."

"No one knows what happened to her," said Ianto.

"You're looking for a possible lover who's missing you," said Jack.

"And the only one known is the Doctor," said Ianto. "Did you ever consider the possibilities?"

"That I could possibly a fiancé of time-traveling alien? I don't know. It's kind of hard to think of yourself as a fiancé when you're working hard all day for an ungrateful man," said Ro, skeptically. "But sure, I guess every woman dreams of a someone by her side."

"And somewhere, one woman has," said Ianto.

"We really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for Miss Tyler," said Jack.

XXX

Once out of earshot, Ianto rounded on Jack. "You blithering idiot! Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell her about our brilliant plan?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "It was _my _brilliant plan, birdbrain. Besides, we've got her right where we want her."

Ianto looked doubtful, but then Ro called out, "Jack, wait!"

Jack grinned and turned around. "Did you call me?"

"If I don't remember who I am, then who is to say that I'm not Rose, right?"

Jack nodded. "Hmm-mm; go on."

"Yeah, and if I'm not Rose Tyler, then this 'Doctor' will certain know right away and it is just an honest mistake," said Ro.

"Sounds plausible," said Jack.

"But if you _are _Rose Tyler, then you will know who you are and be together with the Doctor again," said Ianto.

Jack smiled proudly at Ianto at his good talking and said, "You know, he's right. Either way, you'll find some clue to your past."

Ro nodded and shook Jack's hand. "Alright then, let's go."


	4. Preparations

Preparations

"Now, we need to get you ready to meet the Doctor. We probably have enough for our trip, but we need to be sure. We've got forty-five credits. How much money do you have?" asked Jack as they pulled up to the train station.

"Ten credits," said Ro.

Jack and Ianto exchanged appalled glances.

"Ten credits?" Jack repeated. "No wonder you couldn't afford a place to stay. Where were you working by the way?"

"The manor in the forest," said Ro. "My master's son was Lord Banes."

Ianto smacked his forehead. "_How _did you end up working for those cheapskates? Don't answer that—rhetorical question. Don't worry, Ro, we'll get you all ready for the Doctor as we get to our destination."

"Which is where?" asked Ro.

"The train won't take us to New Paris, so once we get to New Germany, we'll take a cab to the docks and then we'll have a ship take us to New Paris."

"Sounds good,"

"Do you need a coat?" asked Jack. "You're shivering."

"I'm fine," Ro lied, through her chattering teeth.

Jack slipped off his coat and put it on Ro's shaking body. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," said Jack.

Once they boarded the train and were in their compartment, Ro felt her exhaustion begin to claim her and Jack allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder as the train ride went on quickly and smoothly.

A few hours later, Ro stirred. "How long was I out?" she mumbled as the train began to come to a stop.

"Nine and a half hours," said Jack. "When was the last time you got a decent night's sleep?"

"Probably before I worked for Banes," said Rose. "Most nights I was lucky to get four and half hours of sleep."

Jack shook his head and insisted on carrying their luggage. What kind of life had Ro had for the past ten months? Little money, lack of food and sleep, poor clothing and she had clearly endured hardships but the dirt and dust on her face.

As they waited for their cab, Ianto was marking off a list. "We'll need to be ready before the ship docks if Ro's going to meet Miss Smith."

Jack made slashing movements across his throat. "Ianto, ex-nay on the Sarah-Jane-ay," he hissed, hoping Ro hadn't heard it.

But Ro had heard it. "Who's Sarah-Jane?" she asked, looking confused.

"She's an old friend of the Doctor," said Ianto.

Ro frowned. "I thought we were going to see the Doctor himself. Why are we going to see his friend?"

"Whoops," said Ianto, looking guilty.

Jack sighed and glared at Ianto.

"Well, no one gets near the Doctor without convincing Sarah-Jane first," he confessed.

"Oh, no, not me!" said Ro, shaking her head. "No, nobody ever said I had to _prove _I was Rose Tyler! Show up, yes. Look nice, yes. But _lie?_"

"You don't know it's a lie," Ianto pointed out. "What if it's true?"

"Okay, so there's one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. We just thought this was something you had to see through to no matter what," said Jack.

"But look at me you two! I am not exactly Time Lord fiancé material here!" said Ro, angrily pointing to her clothes. She angrily stormed off to the bridge.

Jack glared at Ianto again and pointed to Ro. "This is your fault for slipping up. _You _go talk to her."

Ianto sighed and went over. "Look, Ro, we're sorry we didn't tell you, but don't you think you really are Rose Tyler? If you can't even convince Miss Smith that you're Rose, then you won't go to the Doctor. Besides, what have you got here? Everything is in New Paris."

"And what if I'm not Rose Tyler?" asked Ro, quietly.

"Then you'll stay with Ianto and me," said Jack, who had come over to them. "Either way, we'll help you. We're your friends, Ro. So, what do you say?"

Ro sighed and thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Alright, let's do it. Gentleman, start your teaching."

"We remember reading from the Time Agency's files," said Jack.

"_**Ianto:  
You were born in London's 1980's **_

_**Ro:  
London's 1980's  
Could it be? **_

_**Ianto:  
Yes, that's right.  
You began to time-travel, when you were just 19 **_

_**Ro:  
Time-traveling? Me? **_

_**Ianto:  
And the TARDIS…**_

_**Jack (joining in):  
It was blue and a box! **_

_**Ianto:  
You were the kindest of them all! **_

_**Jack:  
Changed a Dalek with your touch! **_

_**Ro:  
Was I wild? **_

_**Jack:  
Quite! **_

_**Ianto (giving Ro a serious look):  
You always behave when the Doctor gave that look! **_

_**Jack:  
Imagine how it was! **_

_**Ianto:  
Your long-forgotten past! **_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast! **_

_**Ro (standing up):  
All right. I'm ready!**_

_**Ianto**__**:**__**Now, shoulders back and stand up tall**_

Jack:  
And do not walk, but try to float.

Ro:  
I feel a little foolish.  
Am I floating?

Ianto:  
Like a little boat!

Jack:  
You give a bow.

Ro:  
What happens now?

Ianto  
Your hand receives a kiss!

Jack and Ianto:  
Most of all remember this:

Ianto  
If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

Jack:  
Something in you knows it—

Jack and Ianto:  
There's nothing to it!

Ianto:  
Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

Jack and Ianto:  
You can learn to do it too!

The cab arrived and the three continued on with their lesson after Jack paid two credits for the fee.

_**Ianto:  
Now, sit up straight to learn of your travels.**_

_**Jack:  
And never bother with Slitheen.**_

_**Ro:  
I never cared for Slitheen! **_

_**Ianto (to Jack):  
She said that like Rose Tyler! **_

_**Jack:  
T-A-R-D-I-S, Time and Relative**_

_**Ianto:  
Dimensions and Space**_

_**Ro:  
Dessert and then goodnight? **_

_**Ianto:  
Not until you get this right! **_

_**Ianto:  
If I can learn to do it **_

_**Jack:  
If he can learn to do it **_

_**Ianto:  
You can learn to do it! **_

_**Jack:  
You can learn to do it **_

_**Ianto:  
Pull yourself together **_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
And you'll pull through it! **_

_**Ianto:  
Tell yourself it's easy **_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
And it's true! You can learn to do it too!**_

By the time they were more than halfway to the docks to catch their ship, Ro had memorized nearly everything Rose Tyler was like. Including some personal information, some of the places the Doctor had taken her to, and what they had done together.

_**Ianto:  
Next, we must memorize the names of the aliens  
Now here we have the Gelth **_

_**Jack:  
Who were ghosts in 1869,**_

_**Ianto:  
And blue and evil**_

_**Ro:  
Oh! **_

_**Ianto:  
Tried to take over the world! **_

_**Jack:  
Got it Ro? **_

_**Ro:  
No! **_

_**Jack:  
The Daleks. **_

_**Ro:  
They were?**_

_**Jack:  
Pepperpots**_

_**Ianto:  
Quite scary**_

_**Ro:  
They…**_

_**Jack:  
Exterminated much of the human race!**_

_**Ianto:  
Came from Skaro**_

_**Jack:  
Had huge metal armor. **_

_**Ianto:  
I wonder if they've gotten fat? **_

_**Ro:  
And I recall their deadly blasts... **_

_**Jack (to Ianto):  
I don't believe we told her that.**_

As they continued on, Ro had gotten nearly all of the information cold and proudly recited more than half of the places and people Rose had been to and seen.

Jack grinned. "Ro, you're fantastic!"

"You're going to do brilliantly," said Ianto.

_**Ro:  
If I can learn to do it, I can learn to do it! **_

_**Ianto:  
Don't know how you knew it. **_

_**Ro:  
I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new... **_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
Ro, you're a dream come true!  
If I can learn to do it, **_

_**Ro:  
If I can learn to do it **_

_**Ianto:  
You can learn to do it! **_

_**Ro:  
You can learn to do it. **_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
Pull yourself together **_

_**All Three:  
And you'll pull though it! **_

_**Jack:  
Tell yourself it's easy, **_

_**All Three:  
And it's true—**_

_**Ianto, Jack:  
You can learn to do it, **_

_**Ro:  
Nothing to it! **_

_**All Three:  
You can learn to do it too!**_

"New Paris, here we come!" said Ro, happily.

For the first time in so long, things seemed to be going right for Ro.


	5. Nightmares

Nightmares

Later that night after the trio had gone to bed, Ro found herself trapped in a nightmare.

_She was walking with the man she loved. She still couldn't see his face and she didn't know his name, but she felt as though she knew him. This was the someone she'd been looking for._

_Everything was peaceful, but then an ear-splitting cry broke it. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"_

_A Dalek—wasn't that was Jack had called those things?—began attacking them and blasting everything in its path._

_She began to run along with her love, but the two of them weren't quick enough as the Dalek blasted him in the back._

_Just he died and Ro cried over his body, she heard him say, "I love you." _

_Then Ro was encircled by several Daleks and screamed as they all cried, "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" and blasted her. _

Ro woke up screaming, sweating and panting as Jack shook her shoulders.

"You were having a nightmare," said Jack, slightly concerned.

Ro couldn't stop the tears as she leaned in closer and Jack wrapped his arms around her. "The Daleks were everywhere…I thought…I was so scared…I…"

"Hush," said Jack, gently as he rubbed soothing circles on Ro's back. "It's alright."

Ianto brought her a warm drink to sooth her nerves and after a while, Ro fell back asleep.

Jack and Ianto watched her for a while.

"She was dreaming about Daleks," said Jack, quietly. "Like she'd actually seen one for herself, not just what we told her."

Ianto's eyes widened. "Is that possible? There were rumors of a Dalek in 2012, but there was no evidence to suggest anyone but Van Statten and his staff had been there."

"What happened to him, by the way?"

"No one knows for sure. Once again, there're just rumors and no actual evidence, but some say that there was an incident with his live specimen and two hundred personnel were murdered."

"Two hundred personnel? What did he keep, an entire nest of Weevils?"

Ianto shrugged. "The rest of it goes that Van Statten got his memory erased and spent what remained of his life as a homeless junkie. Oh, and one thing is definite. A weird couple showed up on the same day. They showed up fifty-three floors down and vanished in a blue box."

Jack's eyes widened and then he glanced back at Ro. "You don't think…?"

"Who knows?" said Ianto. "Well, good-night, Jack."

Jack continued to watch Ro for a few more hours. Was it possible their Ro really _was _Rose Tyler?

He mentally shook his head and fell back asleep.


	6. New Paris and the Doctor

New Paris and the Doctor

The city of New Paris was beautiful. Jack couldn't stop grinning when they finally got off the ship and came to the stores to buy Ro some new clothes. Her old ones were in tatters and weren't at all suitable. After doing some shopping, they stopped at their hotel and allowed Ro to get cleaned up and presentable for Mrs. Campbell—and hopefully, the Doctor.

Three hours later, Ro came into the room and Jack and Ianto's jaws dropped.

Ro's face was cleaned and shining, her blond hair was in an elegant bun, the scarlet shirt and dark blue jeans showed off her figure perfectly, her key gleamed on her neck, and her brown eyes were sparkling.

"Wow," said Jack, stunned. "Ro, you—you look—"

"Beautiful," said Ianto.

"For a human?" she said, without thinking. She looked as surprised as the two men. "I don't know where that came from. So, will I impress Miss Smith?"

"You'll do fine," Jack assured her. "What're you so nervous about? You're Rose Tyler."

Ro bit her lip. "It's just that—"

"What?"

"Well, a few days ago, I didn't have any clue at all as to who I was and now I'm trying to remember an entire lifetime! Besides, what if I mess up?"

"Ro, don't worry," said Ianto, squeezing her shoulder. "You won't mess up. Everything will be just fine. Now, let's go. We'll be late for our appointment."

Ianto tried for several minutes to get another cab to take them to the Doctor's, but none of the drivers he tried responded, as they didn't speak English. Finally, Ro managed to get a cab driver to stop.

"Excuse me, sir, could you take us to the Doctor's?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss, I can. Please, hop in. And may I say your French is flawless," he said.

Ro looked confused as she slid into the back of the car. She turned to Jack and Ianto. "French?" she whispered. "I thought I was speaking English."

"You didn't speak English, we heard French," Jack whispered. "Didn't we, Ianto?"

"Sounded like French to me," Ianto whispered back.

The three of them exchanged more puzzled glances as they awaited the arrival of their destination.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a house in New Paris was the Doctor. He had only left New Earth once since losing Rose and that was to seek out his old friend and former companion, Sarah-Jane Smith, who had been trying to help him locate Rose.

The Doctor had changed in the last ten months. He looked older, more worn. He hadn't regenerated and still wore his battered leather jacket and black slacks. His blue eyes which were once full of excitement and adventure were now dull and full of more pain and loneliness. He had been searching for months to find Rose. Because she had left her mobile in the TARDIS, he had been unable to track her with the TARDIS system. He'd even been living inside of a house when he wasn't inside the TARDIS.

The woman he was listening to looked a great deal like Rose, but the Doctor was beginning to think she wasn't.

"…ah, I remember it well. We went to see so many places. The year of five billion, seeing the sun expand and the world die was so heartbreaking," said the woman. "Cassandra was such an awful trampoline."

"Well, Doctor?" said Sarah-Jane, who was also living there.

Ever since the Doctor had come to see her and told her everything there was to know about Rose, she'd insisted on staying with him to help him find Rose. While the Doctor had searched for Rose, Sarah-Jane was the one who personally examined each and every girl who could've been Rose Tyler. Now she was certain she had found Rose.

"What was our second trip together?" asked the Doctor.

"Ah, we went back home to see Mum and—"

"That's enough," the Doctor interrupted. "Haven't you got another Time Lord to con?"

Sarah-Jane took the hint and immediately shooed the woman out before bringing in a luncheon as the Doctor muttered, "No more, no more."

"Sorry, Doctor. I thought for sure that one was real. I mean, she was a real being, but not _our _real. No, we won't be fooled next time. Next time, I'll ask a question only Rose knows and—"

"No," the Doctor interrupted. "I'm sorry, but I've had it. I won't see anymore women claiming to be Rose Tyler. In a few months, I'll contact her mother and tell her what happened. I'll take you home as soon you want."

He put the only photo he had of Rose facedown and left the room.

Sarah-Jane felt a pang of pity for the Doctor. It hurt her to see him so broken and she wanted desperately for Rose to return, but the Doctor was a stubborn Time Lord and could be quite angry if she disobeyed his orders.

She still had one last appointment. If this one didn't work, she too, might have to admit defeat and assume Rose Tyler was truly gone.

The doorbell then rang and the maid came in, informing Sarah-Jane of two men with a girl claming to be Rose Tyler. Sighing and hoping this girl would be the one, she went out to meet them.

XXX

Ro looked around the parlor. It was beautiful and evidently the Doctor was by no means, a poor Time Lord. She spotted a picture on mantle and was a little surprised at the resemblance between her and the woman in the photo but before she could get a closer look, an older brunette woman came in.

"Hello, I'm Sarah-Jane Smith."

"Captain Jack Harkness, this is Ianto Jones, and this is Miss Rose Tyler," said Jack.

Sarah-Jane looked amazed as Ro shook her head. "Oh my goodness, she certainly does look like Rose Tyler. But so have many of the others. Well, let's sit down and see what you know."

All of them sat down and Sarah-Jane looked quite serious. "What time period were you born in?"

"London, 1980's," Ro replied, immediately.

"Correct," said Sarah-Jane, not losing her serious look. "And where did you meet the Doctor?"

"We met in my old job, Henricks,"

"Very good."

Time passed and Ianto began to get a bit bored and tense with all the questions. So far, Ro had answered all of them, but something was bound to go wrong. From Jack's expression, Ianto could tell he was sharing them same fears.

"I'm impressed. I just have one last question. When you were trapped with the last Dalek in 2012, what did it say to make the Doctor open the bulkheads?"

Ianto and Jack exchanged horrified looks. They were done. Game was up. The rumors of Van Statten were now clearly true, but none of them knew what had been said down there.

Ro, however, merely thought for a moment before replying slowly, "The Dalek said, 'what use are emotions they will not save the woman you love?'"

Sarah-Jane smiled and, much to Jack and Ianto's surprise, said, "Well, you got every question correct. Well done, Miss."

"You hear that? You did it!" said Jack, hugging Ro.

Ro laughed as she returned the embrace.

"So, when can we see the Doctor?" asked Ianto, who was also pleased at Ro.

Sarah-Jane's face fell. "I'm sorry, but you don't. The Doctor simply won't allow it. We're leaving in a few months, actually."

"Now, hang on a second," said Jack. "You mean to say there's _no way _to see the Doctor after all this way we've come to see him?"

Sarah-Jane seemed to hesitate but then smiled again. "Do you like the New Paris musicians? I believe they're performing in the Square tonight. The Doctor and I always go to their performances. We never miss them," she winked at Jack, who caught the hint and went to join Ianto outside.

"We did it, Ianto! We did it!" he said. "What did I tell you?"

"Rub it in, why don't you?" said Ianto, in a mock-anger voice. "We're going to have fifty billion credits!" Ianto grew serious. "Jack, I think she _is _Rose Tyler. Neither of us knew what that Dalek said to the Doctor that day. It's not possible she found out from us."

"We didn't teach it to her," Jack admitted, looking crestfallen and guilty.

Just then, Ro came out. "Sarah-Jane wants to take us shopping for tonight! Come on, boys!"


	7. Realization

Realization

At night, New Paris was beautiful and like Christmas all year round.

As the trio and Sarah-Jane walked down the street, a flower-seller offered them some roses, which Sarah-Jane gave to the trio.

_**Sarah-Jane**_**  
**_**Welcome, my friends to Paris.  
(handed Ro the rose)  
Here, have a flower on me.  
Forget where you're from,  
you're in France,  
my friends, come!  
I'll show that French joie de vivire!**_

She put her arms through Jack's and Ianto's (while Ro hung on to Jack's) and they walked down the street with their arms linked. Sarah-Jane continued,

_**Sarah-Jane:  
Paris Holds the Key to your heart  
And all of Paris plays a part **_

_**Accordion Player and Flower Seller:  
You stroll two by two down what we call "la rue" **_

_**Sarah-Jane & Ensemble(All):  
And soon all Paris will be singing to you!  
Ooh La La!  
Ooh La la!  
Ooh La la! **_

_**A handsome young man with his girlfriend:  
Paris holds the key to l'amour! **_

_**An old man:  
And not even Freud knows the cure! **_

_**A man on an airplane:  
There's love in the air **_

_**A lady walking her dog:  
At the Follies Bergere! **_

_**A painter:  
The French have it down to an art! **_

_**All:  
Paris holds the key to your heart!  
Ooh La La! **_

_**Sarah-Jane:  
When you're feeling blue, come to Le Moulin.  
When your heart says don't the French say do! **_

_**Can-Can Girls:  
When you think you can't you'll find you can can! **_

_**Sarah-Jane & Can-Can Girls:  
Everyone can can-can! **_

_**Sarah-Jane:  
You can can-can too!! **_

_**Can-Can Girls:  
Whee! Whee! Whee! **_

_**Jack (bitter sweetly):  
Paris holds the key to her past  
Yes "Rose Tyler", we've found you at last.  
Perform once more, you'll be gone, that's the end... **_

_**Ensemble:  
Paris holds the key to your heart! **_

_**Couturier:  
You'll be "tres jolie" and so smart! **_

_**A Dancer:  
Come dance through the night **_

_**A Sculptor:  
And forget all your woes! **_

_**Sarah-Jane and All:  
A city of light **_

_**Flower Seller:  
Where a rose is a rose! **_

_**Sarah-Jane and All:  
And one never knows what will start!  
Paris holds the key..... **_

_**Jack, Ianto:  
To her.... **_

_**Sarah-Jane & All:  
Heart!  
Ooh La la!  
Ooh La la!**_

Jack and Ianto waited for Ro at their box seats to watch the performance. The seats were the best and quite unlike what they were used to. But for once, the two weren't focused on how lucky they were. They were now worrying about Ro and what they had originally set out to do.

"I can't believe this, we actually found Rose Tyler," said Ianto.

"I feel like a louse," said Jack. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't just keep lying to her," said Ianto. "We've got to tell her."

"Tell me what?" said Ro, startling them. She was dressed in beautiful pale green gown.

"How-how lovely you look," Jack lied, leading her to her seat and handing her a program.

"Look, there he is," said Ianto, pointing to the Doctor and handing Ro a pair of opera glasses.

Ro bit her lip and sighed as she gazed the Doctor. He wore a handsome suit and was quite handsome to her. "Please, let him remember me," she whispered.

After a magnificent performance, Ianto went back to the hotel and Jack took Ro to meet the Doctor.

Halfway there, Ro tensed and began to turn back but Jack stopped her. "Hey, hey, don't panic. You _are _Rose Tyler. You've come all this way, are you really going to give up now?"

"I guess not, but—"

"Then come on," said Jack, his voice not inviting argument.

Once they were outside the door, Jack made Ro wait saying he would go and announce her properly.

"Jack, wait," said Ro. "Listen, we've been through a lot together and I just want to say thanks. Thank you and Ianto for everything you've done for me."

Jack gave a fake, but convincing smile. She wouldn't thank him if she knew he and Ianto had used her to get the Time Lord's fifty billion credits. Then he entered the box, but accidentally left the door open.

XXX

"Mr. Harkness, what can I do for you?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"Please tell the Doctor, that I have found his companion and fiancé, Rose Marion Tyler. She is waiting just outside the door."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Harkness, but the Doctor will see no one," said Sarah-Jane with another wink.

"You can tell that pompous idiot that I have seen enough Rose Tylers to last me all thirteen lifetimes," said the Doctor.

Sarah-Jane looked surprised. She had clearly not expected this from the Doctor. "You'd better go," she said.

"Please, let me just…" Jack began.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to live out the rest of my lives in peace," said the Doctor.

Sarah-Jane immediately beckoned for Jack to come to the door and leave, but the minute she was gone, Jack went in the box. "Sir, I mean you no harm. My name is Jack Harkness, I'm a friend of Rose's."

The Doctor just shook his head and stood up to leave. "That's original, I must say."

Jack blocked off his exit. "Please, if you'll just hear me out…"

"I know perfectly well what you want and I've had enough!" said the Doctor, looking angry. "I don't care how much you've fashioned this woman to look like Rose, sound like her or act like her, in the end it _never _is her!"

"This time it is her!" Jack insisted.

The Doctor rounded on Jack. "Harkness…I've heard of you. You're the ex-Time Agent con man who was holding auditions to find a Rose-Tyler look-alike.

XXX

Ro gasped in horror and shock at that.

XXX

"But sir, we've come all the way from New London to see you!"

"And others have come from Raxicorcofallapotorius," he said coldly.

"But it's not like that!" said Jack, desperately.

"How much more damage will you put on a broken Time Lord who has lost everything?" the Doctor shouted. "Get him out of here at once!"

"But she is Rose Tyler, she's your fiancé, if you'd only just speak to her, you'd see!" said Jack as he struggled against the guard before being thrown out the door and looking up to Ro's angry face which had tear stains.

"That was all just a lie, wasn't it?" her voice dangerously calm. Not waiting for an answer, she stormed off and Jack tried to follow her.

"No!" said Jack.

"You used me? I was just part of your con to get his money?" said Ro, hurt.

"No, no, no! Look, it may have started out like that, but everything's different now. Because you really _are _Rose Tyler, you are!"

"Now stop it!" Ro yelled. "From the very beginning, you lied! And I not only believed you, I trusted you and thought you were my friends! Shows how stupid I was, doesn't it?"

"No!" said Jack. "Ro, listen to me. When you spoke of the Dalek in the bulkheads and what it said, listen to me, that was—"

"NO!" Ro shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT ANYTHING I SAID I REMEMBERED, YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When Jack grabbed her hand, she spun around and smacked hard.

"Ro, please, you have to know the truth!"

On the ground was Ro's key, which had probably fallen off when she'd stormed away. Picking it up, he pocketed it and made plans.

XXX

In her room, Ro cried. All of her hopes at finding out who she was, her dreams and friendships with Jack and Ianto were gone along with the key. Coming to New Paris had gained her nothing, and cost her dearly.


	8. The Doctor Finds Rose

The Doctor Finds Rose

Jack waited outside the theatre for the Doctor to appear. Finally, he saw the Doctor walk down the steps towards his limousine, with the Doctor's personal driver beside the door. Jack lowered himself as low as possible and moved to the driver side of the car as fast as he could, he then picked the car lock and deadlocked sealed the rest and the instant the Doctor entered the car, Jack sped off.

"Dave, slow down," said the Doctor.

"I'm not Dave and I _won't _slow down—not until you listen," said Jack.

The Doctor looked outraged. "What in Rasilion's name are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to see Rose."

"I've had it up to here with these imposters!" said the Doctor.

He tried to open the door with his sonic screwdriver, but to no avail.

"Deadlock sealed," said Jack. "And she is no imposter!"

The Doctor did not reply as Jack parked in front of the hotel and opened the door.

"You _have _to talk to her! Just _look _at her, please!"

The Doctor remained unmoving and in desperation, Jack pulled out Ro's key. "Do you recognize this?"

The Doctor shakily took the key in his hand. "Where did you get this?"

"I know you've been hurt, but so has Rose. She's been alone and as lost as you," said Jack.

The Doctor sighed. "Which room?"

"209, second floor," said Jack, pleased that the Doctor was cooperating.

XXX

Ro hurriedly packed her things. She had stopped crying and was trying to get over her loss. Upon arrival at the hotel, she'd confronted Ianto and the two of them had begun to make the necessary arrangements for Ro to go back and possibly take the job Banes had set up for her before she had left.

_Why did I think I could ever gain a family or loved ones by coming here? It's gained me nothing and cost me so much._

There was a knock on her door. Knowing it wouldn't be Ianto, as he said he would be in his room for at least an hour, she assumed it was Jack. "Go away, Jack!" she said. When the door opened, she spun around and put her hand to her mouth when she saw who came out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were—"

"I know very well who you thought I was," said the Doctor. "Who exactly are you?"

Ro sighed. "I-I was hoping you could tell me."

"Miss, I may be a Time Lord, but I can't focus on a single person's lifetime without a lot of concentration. I'm tired, I'm not getting any younger and I've had it with being conned and lied to."

"I don't want to lie to you," said Rose, softly.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you either?" he asked.

"I just want to know who I am, whether or not I have someone who loves me."

The Doctor lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You're a very good actress—the very best yet, in fact. But I've had enough."

Ro caught a faint whiff of the scent on the Doctor's hand. "Roses?" she murmured, almost too soft to hear.

"A healing oil for my hands. It was a gift from my fiancé," said the Doctor, already at the door.

"Yes," said Ro, slowly remembering. "For a gift, I bought a bottle of rose oil for you and you forever smelled of roses."

Hearing that this "imposter" knew this, the Doctor sat back down and beckoned for her to join him as she continued.

"You insisted you didn't need it, but you kept it and used it because it smelled of roses," said Ro, feeling her neck and missing her key.

"Something wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"I had this key—no idea what it went to, but it was special to me. I've had for as long as I can remember lost it when I got angry with Jack."

The Doctor's hand trembled as he took out the key from his pocket and held it in front of her. "Is this it?"

Ro's eyes lit up. "Yes. You gave it to me when we went back to Mum's and you brought me back a year late. You took it back when Dad died…"

"But then…" he prompted, hoping she would know how to finish the sentence.

"You gave it back asked if I'd be willing to stay with you forever and I said I'd take that chance," said Ro, feeling tears sting her eyes.

The Doctor touched her cheek and gently wiped away her tear with the pad of his thumb. "Rose, Rose Tyler. My brilliant and fantastic Rose!"

Ro felt her memories return and the tears flowed freely as she leaned into the Doctor's arms and let the run as he held her and kissed the top of her head.


	9. Reminiscing

Reminiscing

After Rose and the Doctor had gotten over their tears, Rose informed Ianto of what had happened and the two of them had gone the house.

"Still can't believe you've been doing domestic for ten months," said Rose.

"For you I'd do anything," said the Doctor, squeezing the hand he hadn't let go of.

Rose returned the squeeze.

Sarah-Jane was both surprised and pleased at the revelation of Ro's true identity and the two of them got along very well. The Doctor left the two alone for a while and Rose spent most of the evening with Sarah-Jane, laughing and talking as they prepared for bed.

"He talked about you all the time," said Sarah-Jane as she braided Rose's hair. "He's lucky to have you, Rose."

"He's lucky he had you to look after him," said Rose. "Sarah, what was he like before I came back?"

Sarah-Jane sighed. "He was…more broken. It was like he'd gone through the Time War a second time. He rarely slept anymore, he wouldn't leave New Earth and you couldn't get him to laugh or smile for the sake of anything. Quite honestly, he was so broken up, he was planning on leaving forever and contacting your family when Mr. Harkness and Mr. Jones arrived."

Rose was stunned and felt a pang of guilt. _If I had just been faster and gotten on the train, none of this would've happened. _

When she left Sarah-Jane, she went to find the Doctor and found him sleeping on the couch by the fire. She covered him with a blanket before curling up next to him with her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms curl around her and smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

When morning came, she found him gazing her with those blue eyes.

"You're still here," he said. "For a moment, I thought it was just a dream."

Rose kissed his cheek. "I'm really, Doctor. And I'm yours…forever," she said. "_Our _forever."

He smiled. "Come on, then."

Rose stepped inside the TARDIS, which was hidden in a spare room. For the first time in so long, she felt at home.

"She's missed you," said the Doctor.

"I've missed you too, old girl," said Rose, fingering part of the console, which purred under Rose's touch.

"You sure this is what you want?" asked the Doctor, quietly. "It can't be reversed and—"

"Yes, I'm sure I want it," Rose interrupted. "We promised each other forever and I intend to keep my promise because I love you."

The Doctor's blue eyes gleamed as he pressed a button and then all of a sudden, Rose was glowing and felt a little pin prick before the glow faded.

"It's done," he said.

Rose smiled and kissed him.

Later that day, the two of them were pouring over the TARDIS memory banks and reminiscing on their past adventures together and talked about what had happened since their separation.

The Doctor wouldn't go very far into what had happened with him, but Rose didn't need him to tell her, as she had found out a great deal from Sarah-Jane. He seemed ashamed that he was prepared to leave her behind, but Rose assured him all was forgiven. She changed the subject and instead they talked about her family. Rose had decided her life a servant mattered little and didn't mention it.

"I remember my first trip back to London," said Rose, softly. She didn't call it home as she'd decided home was with the Doctor and the TARDIS. "Remember when she slapped you?"

"How could I forget?" said the Doctor, unconsciously rubbing his cheek. "Sometimes it still stings from her mark."

Rose laughed before turning solemn. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being faster to get on the train, for causing all of this," said Rose. "If I'd just been a bit quicker, none of this would've happened."

The Doctor grabbed her hands. "Rose, none of this is your fault! What happened just did. Having you back with me is all that matters. I love you."

Rose kissed him again.

XXX

Jack couldn't believe it. The Doctor was actually asking to see them. When Jack gone back to the hotel, Ianto had told him what had happened and Ro—Rose Tyler—had checked out of the hotel and left. She hadn't been seen since that night five days ago. And now, the Doctor was requesting their visit.

He and Ianto had had a long discussion after Rose had left and had agreed to not accept the money—no matter how badly they wanted it. He and Ianto found themselves in the study of the Doctor's house. The Doctor was by a desk, on top of it was a suitcase full of the promised money.

"You sent for us, Doctor?" asked Jack.

"Yes, the promised credits with my gratitude," said the Doctor.

"We accept your gratitude, sir, but we-we don't want the money," said Ianto.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you want?"

Jack sighed. "Forgiveness from Rose and possibly her friendship back."

They turned to leave but the Doctor stopped them.

"Gentlemen, where did you find Rose?"

"We found her at the palace. Her boss, Lord Banes had fired her and she was looking for a place to stay for the night. She only had ten credits, she a bit thin from lack of food, and hadn't slept more than four and half hours in months," said Ianto. "We'd decided that even if she wasn't Rose, she could still stay with us."

The Doctor was shocked but hid it well as he asked, "You helped her, put up with my refusals to listen to you and gave her back to me. Yet, you don't want anything as a reward. What changed your minds?"

"It was more a change of heart," said Jack.

The two of them left and this time the Doctor didn't stop them.

On the way down the stairs, they ran into Rose.

"Hello Jack, Ianto," said Rose, as if she had only met them once.

Ianto smiled slightly while Jack said quietly, "Hello."

"Did you two collect your reward?"

Ianto's cheeks went pink and Jack said, "Our business is completed. Ianto and I are going back to England today."

Rose's face was expressionless.

"Well, we're glad that you have found what you looking for," said Ianto.

"Yes, I'm glad that you two did too," said Rose coolly.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hmm, we must go. Come on, Ianto. Goodbye, Miss Tyler," he said quickly and left with Ianto behind him.

Rose watched as they walked down the stairs until they were out of her sight.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rose went up to the Doctor's study where he was leaning against the desk. "You alright, Doctor?"

"I'm fine. Rose, what happened to you when we were separated?" he asked.

"Nothing important," said Rose. "Doctor, what's the matter?"

"Jack and Ianto told me how and where they found you."

Rose bit her lip before replying. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. Rose, what happened?"

Rose sighed. "I was found wandering around by Lord Banes' mother and I spent ten months working for them. I got one credit a month for pay and at the end of ten months, Banes fired me while his parents were gone and said he'd gotten me another job. He didn't want me around anymore. I didn't get a lot of food or sleep and Banes was always shouting at me for one thing or another. When Jack and Ianto found me, I'd decided to try and find out who I was instead taking the job Banes set up. I didn't have enough for both food and lodgings, so I went to the palace."

"Did he ever hurt you?" asked the Doctor.

Rose swallowed. "For the first three months, sometimes he slapped me—but it stopped when his father intervened.

The Doctor's hands clenched into fists and Rose forced him to relax. "Doctor, it's okay. He stopped and if he hadn't fired me, I never would've gone to the palace and gotten back to you."

"I suppose so," said the Doctor sighing.

Rose squeezed his hand. She knew he hated it when he couldn't protect her, but he was there now and that was all that mattered to him.

"Come on, let's go home," she murmured.

He smiled and they shared another kiss.

XXX

Jack and Ianto back in their shabby home in New London. They hadn't done a new con in days, they were running low on credits and were missing their friend terribly. They were just making a list of possible jobs to take when their surroundings and they found themselves inside the TARIDS as described in the Time Agency files.

Shocked, both of them spun around to see the Doctor, Rose, Sarah-Jane, an older blond woman and a black man.

"_Rose?_ What the heck—what is going on?" said Jack.

"I found out about the reward you didn't take and we're here to make you take it and invite you to my wedding," said Rose. "And give you my forgiveness and an apology for slapping you."

"I deserved it," Jack mumbled. "But like we said, we don't want the money."

"Take it darlings. Once my daughter gets an idea in her head, she'll never drop it. I'm Jackie Tyler, by the way and this is Mickey."

"So, what're you going to say?" asked Mickey.

The two were shocked and finally, Ianto spoke, "Rose, we accept your forgiveness and you don't need to apologize, but the money? We can't take it."

"Yes, you _can_," said the Doctor.

"The way I see it, you deserve it after helping him get my daughter back," said Jackie.

"Take it," Mickey advised.

"And if you don't, you'll have more trouble than the Oncoming Storm and the Tyler Slap to deal with," said Rose.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other before laughing and nodding.

"We'll do it," said Jack.

A few weeks later, Jack and Ianto had decided to stay in the twenty-first century and use the money for some good. The two had even found fiancés of their own, Gwen and Lisa. After the wedding reception, the TARDIS was flying through the vortex, the Doctor and Rose were dancing together as music blared on the speakers.

_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  


Never in a million years had she imagined all of this to happen. She had the Doctor, she had forever, and that was enough.

_**  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  


"Promise me we'll never be separated again," Rose murmured. "Promise me."

"I promise," said the Doctor.

He never would lose her again—not because of the tracker he placed on her key, but because he would never allow anything like that to happen again.

_**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.

"I will love you forever, my Doctor," said Rose.

"I will love _you _forever, Rose," said the Doctor.

They leaned in for a kiss and lived happily ever—their forever.

The End.


End file.
